


Stay with me

by piratedsheep



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kaitie’s beautiful OC, No shame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhia is a sweetie-pie, Sexy Cabbage Husband, Sylvari, Trahearne is great at oral, Tree Sex, Virginity, body fluids that make no sense, tree dick, tree vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratedsheep/pseuds/piratedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at Claw Island, Trahearne meets with his Commander for a private conversation. They recollect the first time they met, and realize their feelings for one another may run deeper than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrazyKaitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKaitie/gifts).



> While Guild Wars 2 doesn’t really scream “write fanfiction!!” and while I totally took a lot of liberties here (watch as I ignore the fact that, according to ANET, Sylvari don’t reproduce, BUT I will maintain that they can have sex for fun). I do not own Trahearne or any other GW2 characters and lore, and KrazyKaitie owns Rhiangar. I hope that maybe if you’re not in this fandom and even if it’s not your OC, you can enjoy this short tale of two Sylvari gettin’ it on. 
> 
> This fic is for KrazyKaitie, who said, "do you wanna write dirty porn about my OCs?" To which I replied, "yes, they are going to bang like there's no tomorrow." At least she knows my strengths.

“Do you remember the first time we spoke?” Trahearne asked, the candlelight flickering against his drawn features.

Rhia blushed, the rouge intense on her already pink cheeks. “I try not to.” She felt anticipation churning in her gut, having Trahearne’s full attention on her. Just her. She wanted to tug and pull at her leaves but resisted the urge.

They were sitting together in his private quarters at Fort Trinity, alone for what felt like the first time in weeks. After retaking Claw Island, when Trahearne had come into his own as Marshal and Rhia had stepped up as his Commander, it was rare to have even a moment to relax. But here they were, sitting side-by-side on Trahearne’s bed—every other sitting surface was piled high with books and paperwork.

Trahearne ignored her embarrassment and took her delicate hand in his, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. “You were such an earnest little Sapling. Asking me about my research on dragons and Orr.”

“Did I?” she replied, still trying to not think about how young she’d felt, back then. She did remember her friends goading and pushing and really, it wasn’t even her fault that she’d talked to Trahearne, it was because she had seen him in her Dream. Except, well, that she’d come to accept their meeting hadn’t necessarily been a _bad_ thing.

He continued, his tone soft and fond. “I remember how distressed I was over my notes. I was despairing over having done so much and yet feeling like I had accomplished nothing. And then there you were, peering over my shoulder so curiously.” He leaned in closer to her. “A darling pink little mesmer, who only knew of the world from her Dream, telling me to press on.”

Rhia touched her hot cheeks and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t?” he said, cautiously. He drew back, apparently crestfallen at her denial, and she scrambled to rectify it.

“I mean, I do, I just,” she said, piecing the words together, “I didn’t realize it was so memorable for you.”

Trahearne smiled softly. “Of course it was.” He turned her hand over and began tracing along her palm, just idly touching her. “Right when I was feeling discouraged, you swept in and rekindled my heart, like it was nothing to you.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes in a dramatic, self-deprecating way and deny him again, Rhia dipped her head and murmured, “You’ve been there for me, too, you know.”

His voice, quiet as hers, rumbled from deep in his chest. “I know.”

Rhia scooted closer to him, taking her hand and cupping his cheek. She couldn’t find any words, but the silence was enough in that moment. She pulled him into a tight hug. They had been through so much together. She felt Trahearne’s shoulders relax and his arms tighten around her back.

When they pulled apart, Trahearne’s face was very close to hers. When did he get there? Was he moving closer? “Rhia,” he breathed.

And then his lips were pressed to hers, and for a fleeting moment, the world stopped spinning. Rhia felt like her chest was going to explode, chills rushing across her skin like she’d never felt before. Trahearne was kissing her, and she—she was kissing him back.

She didn’t realized she’d closed her eyes until he’d moved back, and she opened them to look at him. Instead of the unerring calm that usually settled over his features, he looked concerned.

“Are you—”

“That was—”

They both stopped, and Rhia blurted out, “You—you go first!”

Trahearne cleared his throat. “That was much too forward of me,” he said, not meeting Rhia’s eyes. “I have assumed far too much.”

Rhia almost laughed. She bit her lip and grinned, “I’m afraid that you could have terribly affronted me, Trahearne.”

“Please, forgive me.” He stood up from the bed to leave, but she grabbed his wrist and spoke quickly.

“It’s—don’t leave. I don’t want you to leave. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have implied that. Stay with me.”

The image of Trahearne losing his cool and fumbling with his words was one Rhia would never forget. For lack of a better response, he sat down again, and he looked at her expectantly.

With a nervous sigh, he asked, “Are you sure?”

Sure that she wanted Trahearne to devote himself to her, just like that? She was quite sure. With a quick nod, she threw her arms around his shoulders and dove in for a second kiss. He made a noise of surprise and opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Leading it, Rhia felt overeager and sloppy, and although it was not altogether bad, just not necessarily well thought out. He kissed her back with finesse, cradling her head and caressing her lips with his. This was crazy, she tried to rationalize—she was _kissing_ a Firstborn and he was letting her kiss him and even taking on an active participation in the whole matter.

He sucked on her bottom lip for just a moment before they broke apart again. Rhia eagerly awaited what Trahearne would do next, if he knew more about this than she did. She’d only ever _heard_ of Sylvari coupling like this, rumors of those who were fated to be together, who met each other in the Dream or found each other after emerging, doing things like this. Those couples did not boast of such acts, though. Her mind drifted to the Human men she had overheard on occasion, vulgarly boasting of sex like it was a hard-won victory. This was not the same as that, she reasoned.

Except, she still had no idea what she was doing. Nope, that wasn’t nerve-wracking at all.

They continued to kiss, Trahearne’s soft lips capturing hers, his tongue prodding hers. He was incredibly tender as he slowly drove her mad with kissing. She didn’t know how much time had passed when he pulled back, brow pinched again, an expression Rhia was beginning to learn meant he was working up to say something.

“Rhia, I,” he began, taking a steadying breath. “My advances are not unmotivated, and I wish for you to know that I feel very strongly for you. As more than just a subordinate, or a companion.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t kiss an acquaintance like that,” Rhia said, pressing her forehead to his. The words she dearly wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue.

“It would mean the world to me to know that you felt the same,” he said, hopeful. He held her hands in his, squeezing gently.

“Of course I do,” she replied, lower lip suddenly trembling. Oh Mother, was she going to cry? Tears were building up in her eyes so quickly, and Trahearne’s face broke into a sweet smile.

“Come here,” he said, guiding her by the waist to sit astride his lap. “There’s no reason for tears

As he murmured more sweet words of assurance into her neck, his hands pet from her shoulder to her waist, calming her down significantly. Rhia took it as permission to do the same, and yet, her hands froze just above his body, not sure where to touch. She settled on his shoulders, and he bent his head down to briefly catch her lips again.

His hands suddenly focused in on her chest, which naturally drew Rhia’s attention there too. Trahearne stopped, took his hands off of her, and looked into her eyes with a gravely serious expression. “Are you sure that you want to do this? With me?”

Rhia chewed on her lip. Why would she _not_ want to do this, again? She decided to take the most honest route. “Besides, um, having not a clue what _this_ might entail, I am sure that I would like to,” she said, her words tumbling out faster than she would have preferred, “I would like to, uhh, learn! All about, sex, and you know, um, yes. Just, yes, Trahearne. With you, more than anything.”

He raised his eyebrows at her admission, but his eyes also darkened with interest. “You’ve never had sex before?” he asked, clarifying.

“Never, not once. I have, um, heard stories of course, but they were very vague.” Maybe too honest. Oh, well. Rhia cringed internally.

“Thank goodness, then,” he said with a sly grin, “that you have such an exceptional, patient teacher.”

Rhia blinked, opened her mouth to reply, gaping like a goldfish. Trahearne continued, “I want you to tell me what feels good, all right?”

He touched her breast again, cupping it in his palm and massaging gently, and with a gasp and a nod, she said, “ _Oh_ , I think I can do that.”

His other hand snuck down her back to began divesting her of her clothes, pulling and slipping his fingers under until they slipped from her shoulders. She tried to help a little, shimmying a little to get them loose, but Trahearne seemed to have the situation very much under control.

Soon enough, Rhia was naked in his lap. Trahearne mouthed at the nape of her neck, and Rhia let out a small squeak. His hands also trailed back to her breasts, kneading her soft, supple flesh. To her, the action was intimate and pleasurable, even though she couldn’t really place why. The arousal coursing through her body and collecting in her gut was new, but not unwelcome.

Feeling exposed and a little frustrated, Rhia pulled at his armor. “Now you,” she said.

“All in good time,” Trahearne said, kissing down her front, over her collarbone and between her breasts. As if he could sense her worry, “You’re beautiful.” How could he sound so calm? Rhia felt like she was bursting at the seams with excitement and tension.

He turned, lifting Rhia gently from his lap and setting her back on the bed. One of his hands traced down her belly, but over her hips and down her thigh, before placing his hand in between her legs. She immediately tensed up at his touch on her most sensitive place—although she knew that’s how it was supposed to go, she still didn’t expect such an intimate touch.

“Is this all right?” he asked, taking his fingers away. Looking down, her face got even hotter. His fingers were _wet._ Oh, this was so wrong, but she wanted it so badly. She had to do something to assuage his worry for good. Yes, she was all right. She was _more_ than all right.

“It’s all just,” she rubbed her knees together, thinking of how to state herself clearly. “This is all very new to me, Trahearne, and I am nervous, but it’s all right. I have no doubts about you, or myself, or doing this with you. I trust you.”

She pulled him down into another extended kiss, before he sat back on his heels. She watched as he removed his leafy armor, piece by piece, until he was just as naked. Nervousness and thrill joined the feeling of arousal curling in her gut at the sight of his erection. Mother forgive her, she was naked in bed with a Firstborn, and they were going to have sex.

He spread her legs wide, draping them on either side of his waist. He caressed her then, running his fingers up and down her inner thighs and then tracing around her sex. She felt herself getting even wetter from his delicate ministrations, how or from what exactly she couldn’t have been sure, but it felt _good_. Trahearne pushed a finger inside of her, slowly but steadily, and she gasped at the feeling of him moving inside her.

“All right?” he asked, lightly grasping her hip with his other hand.

Still wavering on the edge of knowing it should be pleasurable and getting lost in the feeling, she nodded. Trahearne kept the slow pace, and Rhia did her best to remember to guide him with her words. There was a particular spot, right above where his finger was sliding into her, that felt like concentrated shocks of pleasure every time his hand brushed it.

“Th-there!” she squeaked, trying to get the message across in as few words possible.

Trahearne’s bright yellow eyes flicked up to look at her, and he slowed his movements. “Where?” he asked, his voice low and curious.

Unable to muster any more words, Rhia whimpered and brought her own hand down to join Trahearne’s. He looked surprised for a split second, before Rhia’s fingers circled where he’d been touching before. “H-here,” she said, withdrawing her hand to trace along Trahearne’s arm.

Flattening his palm against her, he rubbed inside and out, causing shocks of sensation to run up her whole body. Part of his hand was rubbing right against that spot, and he slid a second finger into her easily. It was as if he was holding her entire self in the palm of his hand, causing her body to jerk and thrum with arousal. It was scary, feeling so controlled by his touch, and she felt a bolt of fear run up her spine, twisting and tangling with the pleasure he wrought.

She threw her head back and cried out softly, her back arching and her bottom half undulating into his palm. She felt like she couldn’t really string words together, but damn if she didn’t try. “Tr-trahearne, it feels good, mh, please—”

He removed his hand and dove down before she could protest, eagerly putting his mouth between her legs. He gave her a dirty kiss and she choked out a squeal, kicking her legs up. He held the backs of her knees and her feet rested on his shoulders. He licked up the length of her sex, from his fingers up to that spot, lapping up the wetness and kissing her incessantly.

When he focused there, sucking it and tonguing it, Rhia closed her eyes and became immersed in the sensation. She was shocked that he would put his mouth _there_ , to be sure, but the building pleasure drove all reasonable embarrassment out of her mind.

Digging her fingers into the bed and clenching the sheets, she moaned and her whole body shook under Trahearne’s constant laving. She squirmed and Trahearne held her hips in place, pulling her closer to him as he did. He slid his fingers inside her again and they found the same spot, massaging and pressing at an angle, to where Rhia could feel a deep, full pleasure unfurling.

A shout rose from her chest before she realized how loud it was. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably as she came, and she felt an unmistakable pulsing in her sex. Trahearne slowed his kissing and licking before stopping completely. Rhia felt like she was floating. He leaned in and held her until she came down from her first orgasm.

Rhia held onto Trahearne’s shoulders, her gasping breaths calming steadily as the sensation of orgasm diffused across her body. She could have stayed like that all night, but Trahearne apparently had other ideas.

He was above her again, bending down to kiss her. In between light, sweet kisses, he asked, “Did you like that?” She tightened her grip on his broad shoulders, and he made an approving noise into her mouth.

“It was amazing, Trahearne,” she said, her voice still high and breathy, “where did you even learn to do that?”

He stopped to think for a moment, blush dusting his cheeks, and Rhia gave him the benefit of the doubt. She didn’t really need to know if he’d practiced _with_ anybody, it was just an idle question. Sylvari weren’t exactly known for their sexual prowess.

“How should I say it,” he started. “Books, mostly?”

“You learned all _that_ from books?” Rhia asked, incredulous.

“Most of it,” he responded, “techniques and the like, I had, erm, read about before. And there were, ah, diagrams. I also paid very close attention to what you liked.” He nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

“Those must have been some very naughty books,” she teased.

She felt him smirk against her neck. “If all the books I read were on necromancy and research, I would lead a fairly dull life.”

He shifted then, pulling away from her neck and pressing the tip of his length against her gently. He was moving back and forth minutely, and his face was barely suppressed ecstasy. He looked her in the eyes when he said, “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “I want you to,” she said, gasping right as he increased the pressure, minutely breaching her entrance, “kiss me, please, Trahearne—”

Crushing his lips against hers, he slid in by a fraction, and she cried out, muffled by his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close as he moved into her. She could feel him stretching her wider as he pushed deeper, until his pelvis came to rest against hers. He was so big, not that it hadn’t _looked_ big when she’d glanced at it, it was just much bigger when it was inside of her.

He was panting now, too. He let out a strained moan as he rocked inside of her, ever so gently, and Rhia winced. It was new, different, but not painful.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, his voice gravely serious, but still tense with fervor. He wiped away a small tear that Rhia hadn’t noticed, and she put her hand on top of his.

“I only need a moment,” she said, her mind spinning. She laced her fingers with his and kept expecting the fullness to diminish, but the pressure against her inner walls was constant and firm.

“Whatever you want,” he breathed, adjusting and pulling back slightly. Rhia sighed and the tight feeling began to fade away, replaced by a wave of pleasure, running all the way from her hips up her spine like a trail of sparks.

Resting inside her, Trahearne leaned back and idly explored with his hands. He hadn’t touched her breasts much, and focused there the most. The small pleasure she felt from his fingers tracing around and massaging her there was multiplied immensely by his presence between her legs.

He kissed her and whispered in her ear, “Only say you’re ready.”

The low, turned-on rumble of his voice and his slight, shifting thrust at just the mention of it made Rhia nod and gasp, “Yes, yes, please yes.” He moved decisively then, pushing into her and grinding his hips deeply. She couldn’t help but grasp at him and hold on tight. He rocked into her gently, setting her nerves on fire and pushing her breath out of her body.

Trahearne gritted his teeth and grunted, the entire bed creaking with the increasing rhythm of their lovemaking. Each thrust sent her higher and higher, her body electrified by the constant tingling sensation, and she didn’t realize she was crying out until he captured her lips again. He muffled her and slid his tongue around hers hungrily, propelling his hips faster and faster. His arms shook from holding himself up, his fingers fisted in the sheets. Rhia ran her fingers along his nape holding on as they kissed. She could barely hold on as he buried himself in her, her hips were moving on their own, and an immense feeling of falling and crashing and _coming_ filled her senses.

They broke apart just as Rhia arched and threw her head back against the pillows, body convulsing with her second climax. She squeezed her eyes shut and rode the sensation out until her body collapsed against the bed, no strength left in her limbs. Trahearne was seated deep inside, hips jerking with his own completion.

When he pulled out, there was an unfamiliar abundance of wetness between her legs. Trahearne got up and grabbed a spare cloth, tenderly wiping her down before himself. He laid down next to her, cradling her head against his arm and draping the other across her. It was barely two breaths before she fell asleep in his embrace.

 

* * *

 

When Rhia woke, Trahearne was still by her side. His breathing was soft and steady, still asleep. She suppressed a yawn, her body still heavy and relaxed from their earlier activities. She’d never imagined she would have this sort of relationship, with him or anyone. What with the world constantly ending, and with her stuck constantly in the middle of it, there was no guarantee anything would last.

She traced his chest lightly and let idle thoughts be. Today they could rest and stay in bed, and tomorrow was another day.


End file.
